


My Door is Always Open

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [9]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Demi Rin, Fluff, Gay Yukio, Mentioned Bon, Mentioned Izumo, Mentioned Koneko, Mentioned Mephisto, Mentioned Shiemi - Freeform, Not Beta Read, OCs - Freeform, Prodigal Brothers, Rin is a Chef, Yukio is a doctor, Yukio needs Help, mentioned shima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Losing their father that had began the rift between Rin Okumura and his twin brother Yukio. Both were only fifteen when their biological father turned up at the small monastery they lived at and tried to take them away. Shiro Fujimoto got in the way and was stabbed in the chest by the intruder. He was in the process of dragging Rin out the door when the police showed up looking for him. As their real father was taken away, Rin and Yukio fell next to the man who had raised them since birth as he lay dying. As Fujimoto took his last breath, Yukio looked at his twin and said:"I will never forgive you. He had to die for you."*    *     *    *An AU without powers and the twins drift apart, only to meet up years later in Kyoto.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Kudos: 37





	My Door is Always Open

Losing their father that had began the rift between Rin Okumura and his twin brother Yukio. Both were only fifteen when their biological father turned up at the small monastery they lived at and tried to take them away. Shiro Fujimoto got in the way and was stabbed in the chest by the intruder. He was in the process of dragging Rin out the door when the police showed up looking for him. As their real father was taken away, Rin and Yukio fell next to the man who had raised them since birth as he lay dying. As Fujimoto took his last breath, Yukio looked at his twin and said:

"I will never forgive you. He had to die for you."

It was true Rin was a little shit when he was a kid, but it was because he was lonely and hated by just about anyone including their classmates. Yukio was smart while Rin wasn't. The only thing he was good at was cooking while reading and studying was never his strong suit. But despite his attitude, Rin was very selfless and did everything for everyone, thus never expecting or seeking any praise for his actions. Yukio seemed fine with it but it was clear as they grew older that his brother was Fujimoto's favourite.  
Resentment was just as much an emotion as it was jealousy. And while his brother lived up to his name at times and never showed any, even Rin could tell Yukio was borderline ready to burst. At least he took it out on his brother and never on anyone else.

Following the funeral, Rin and Yukio ended up in the care of their adoptive father's old friend Mephisto Pheles, who was headmaster of True Cross Academy where Yukio was already about to attend on a scholarship. Rin was given a special scholarship to attend, and attended after school classes to keep his scores at an acceptable level. Ultimately, this led to him meeting his friends Shiemi Moriyama, Ryuji "Bon" Suguro, Renzo Shima, Konekomaru Miwa and Izumo Kamiko. Shiema became his closest friend, and Rin developed a small crush on her but it ended up never going anywhere, which suited both fine anyway. Bon and Rin didn't get along at first but eventually warmed to each other, with the former regularly helping the later understand all the texts and even convince Rin to enjoy his studying. Shima was somewhat perverted and somewhat silly, but Rin felt kindred for him as both had two faces, one for the public and one in private, ultimately breaking that pattern together and merging. Koneko and Rin got along easily and when the later took in a small kitten he called Kuro, the bald young teen was often over in their dorm looking after her when the owner was busy. Izumo was initially hostile to Rin but ultimately she thawed through him and the others, though she regularly verbally sparred with Bon much to amusement of the others.

Even as Rin got closer to his friends, he grew further apart from Yukio. Eventually the gap was too wide and the older twin left it to the younger to bridge it since he knew he was partially responsible. He kept the door open when the pair graduated from True Cross and went their separate ways. But Yukio told his brother not to hold his breath, to which Rin replied:

"I don't need to. I know."

After graduation, Rin moved to Kyoto and got work in a small restaurant close to Bon's home, where he lived for a time before getting a small apartment on his own. He eventually worked his way to become top chef and making a name for himself. Patronage at the restaurant was spectacular and customers offered high praise. Rin enjoyed his job and loved what he did. He spent weekends back in Tokyo with Shiemi, often getting herbs for his recipes, while during the week he spent with Bon and Koneko, who had joined the police force and quickly made their way to being detectives, and they always had a table set aside from them no matter how late they were.

It was late one night shortly after Rin's twenty-fifth birthday when his prodigal twin came to the restaurant. It was a quiet night and Rin didn't need to cook much, so offered his services at the bar getting drinks. The small clock chimed eight when Yukio sat at the bar. Rin smiled.

"Hi, Yukio," he said. "It's been a while."

"I know," he replied, a small smile on his face. "You're doing well."

Rin chuckled. "I got taller too. Though you still beat me in height."

"Being tall doesn't have much advantages," his twin said. "It's actually a pain in the ass."

"Whatever works," Rin's grin grew larger. "What would you like?"

Yukio looked at the menu past him and chuckled. "I'm not hungry but I'll take a water."

Dipping into the fridge and grabbing a bottle, he gave it to his brother. "On the house."

"Thanks," Yukio replied, opening the cup and taking a sip. Despite being taller and more masculine in the face, he was still the same as he was years ago. Though Rin was taller and slimmer in the face himself, his hair was still wild and the tamed look of Yukio's made him wonder if his twin finally got bed hair in the morning.

"So, what brings you to Kyoto?" Rin asked.

Yukio put the bottle on the counter. "I'm just here to say goodbye."

The older twin frowned. "Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I got an internship in the United States and I'm moving there," the younger twin replied. "with my boyfriend."

Rin smiled. "Congratulations, on both of those."

Yukio looked at his brother, rather surprised by the reaction. "You're not upset?"

Rin shook his head. "Why would I be? You wanted to be a doctor and if it means going overseas, then I don't have a problem."

"And you're not bothered I'm gay?" Yukio asked.

Rin shrugged. "We like what we like. If I had a problem with it, then I would be a hypocrite."

Yukio's eyebrows went up. "You're gay?"

"Actually, I'm demi," Rin replied. "I don't care about gender, and I've dated on and off. Kinda off at the moment but that's fine. Hanging out with Bon, Koneko, Shiemi and Izumo is more than enough for me than a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Thank goodness," Yukio sighed, letting out a breath. "I was worried, then I remembered that you're too nice for you're own good."  
Rin chuckled again. "Need me to hit you over the head, little brother?"

"Like you could reach." Yukio smiled. "But I'm glad I could talk to you again."  
Rin pulled out a piece of paper and used a pen to write his contact details. He then handed it to Yukio. "Don't be a stranger," he said. "There is such a thing as social media."

"I do have Facebook, big brother," Yukio replied, accepting the paper. "We should talk more often."

"We have the rest of our lives, Yukio." The other said. "And I will always accept you no matter what."

Yukio smiled. "I'm sure," he then stood up, picking up the bottle. "I'll contact you when I can."

"I know you will," his twin replied. "As I said long ago, my door is always open."

"And I should've never thought you'd close it. Goodbye, Rin."

"Goodbye, Yukio."

As he watched his twin brother step out the restaurant, Rin couldn't help but smile. The gap was still there, but at least Yukio made contact. And he was genuinely happy the other had found someone to be with and moving towards what he always wanted. Kyoto and America were far away but not that far now, if Rin knew any better.

A glance at the time led Rin to head back to the kitchen to prepare for Bon and Koneko's arrival, stepping into his element, though feeling lighter now knowing that Yukio was back in his life, no matter how small it may be. He couldn't wait to tell Shiemi when he was back in Tokyo on Saturday about it.  
Life was good. And for an adult like Rin, that was all he wanted.

_Dad_ , Rin said in his head to Fujimoto. _You would be very proud of Yukio. I know it._

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly what I wanted but I drew a blank on what to write but here we are. Blue Exorcist is awesome, despite the bad first anime, and it's sad it doesn't get more love. So here is my contribution to the fandom :).
> 
> As to what careers I gave them as adults. Rin would definitely be happy as a chef and Yukio would totally make a great doctor (Rin gave him plenty of practice). Bon seems like he would be a great cop and Koneko would be his partner. Shiemi, run her mother's store but would be gardening a lot. Izumo, I guess becoming a vet because of her summons. Shima, running off and being a hobo, he's more like a live quickly and die young. I worry for Shima :(
> 
> Review / Kudos please.


End file.
